Skittles
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Maggie films Delos trying Skittles for the first time, leading to an intimate moment.Fluff insured too.Review!


I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES OR CHARACTERS! I'm glad you guys liked my other oneshots! Review please? It makes me happy!:D

* * *

"Delos! Come on!" Maggie begged, holding up the tiny contraption. "You let me film you last time!"

"And last time it was for something important! I will _not_ let you film me eating Skittles!" Delos wailed, turning his face so the camera wouldn't catch it. But truthfully, it was so she wouldn't see his flushed face.

Maggie huffed. "You are being so immature, you know? It's just a silly video, I'll delete it afterwards, just come on!" she begged. As much as she loved him, he could be even more stubborn than she was, and that was saying a lot. For starters, she was Steely Neely, probably the most persistent person out there, and she wouldn't stop til she got what she wanted.

"Fine then." Delos mumbled, grabbing an orange skittle and placing it cautiously into his mouth. Maggie smiled and watched as his expression went from disgusted to confused to curious and then finally, contentment. "Not bad." He tried a few more when he looked straight into the camera. "Turn it off."

Maggie snickered and watched the recording again, giggling. "You're facial expressions are to die for!"

"Maggie!" he said, grabbing her by the waist, hence pulling them both onto the ground. "Get rid of it...Before I do something to you." he saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Like what,exactly?" he didn't answer. "Show me?" she asked, her right hand still holding the camera.

He smirked, leaning down so his mouth was an inch away from hers. Maggie could feel their breaths mingling, the room suddenly becoming warmer. She felt him place his lips softly to hers, stretching the kiss out as long as possible. That kiss sent her reeling, making all sense leave her thoughts as she tangled her hands in his already-disheveled hair,pulling their mouths together again. These were the moments they couldn't get often, but when they did, they tried to make it last.

_I love you..._Delos thought, placing his left hand on her right wrist, holding onto her waist with his own right hand._ I never even thought about finding love-about finding _you._ But I'm grateful I did because you saved me,_

_Me either._ She agreed._ I'd never really thought about relationships..Then I met you and well, here we are. And I never want to let you go, no matter what happens._ she suddenly had the suspicion that his face was just as red as hers. If thoughts did that to them, of course actual skin contact did much more. He ran his hand over her bare arm, leaving a burning sensation that wasn't unpleasant causing her entire body to shiver and hold herself closer to him, wanting to do things that would've embarrassed her if it were with someone else. But it wasn't with someone else...It was with her _soulmate._ Her other half. Abruptly the idea popped into her head. She'd been thinking about this for a while now, so she gently pressed her tongue on his mouth, awaiting his reaction. _This_ kind of kiss was new to them both.

His eyes widened and he pulled away. "No,Maggie. I don't want to risk hurting you. I'll feel guilty if I take more blood from you.."

"You won't, I know you won't..." she rolled her eyes when he shook his head. "I won't cut myself, okay? Just tell me if you feel the need to...You know, and then I'll stop."

"Maggie-" Delos protested. As much as he loved connecting their minds completely together by biting her, he sometimes felt like he was abusing her. If he ever lost control of how much he took...

_I don't want to lose you Maggie._ he projected, although the thought was more focused on the upcoming doom that awaited both the Night World and Day World.

_Shh_, she cooed, moving her hands to grab a hold on the back of his neck. Delos felt her pull their mouths together again, only this time Maggie led.

_You won't lose me. And I do know how you feel though, I don't want to lose you either..._Suddenly she pulled away and smiled at him.

"You taste like orange Skittles." she saw him smile small, sitting back up and taking the camera in his hand. She gaped at him as he confessed.

"I deleted that video,"

Maggie bit her lip, grabbing the bag of candy. "It's cool, I'm just going to do THIS!" she threw a handful of the tiny things in his direction, laughing. He just sat there, covered in Skittles, looking at her with those mesmerizing yellow eyes. Even if it'd been a few months after they'd met, she still found herself a little breathless whenever they made eye contact-it was surreal.

"You are so strange," he commented as she smiled kindly.

Maggie leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, whispering slowly.

"Hey Delos, did you taste the rainbow?"

_Goddess help me,_ he thought, pressing their lips together.


End file.
